fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Angra Mainyu
Angra Mainyu is the 1st No-Star Servant in the game and can only be obtained through FP Summoning. He has the Max Level and Cost of a 2★ Servant, at Lvl 65 and 4-Cost respectively. Active Skills Tawrich: Left Fang Grinder C= |-| Zarich: Right Fang Grinder C= |-| Murderous Intent A= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank C-= |-| Video= Ascension |10}} |12 = |10}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |10}} |31 = |10}} |32 = |10}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |10}} |1qp = |15,000}} |2qp = |45,000}} |3qp = |150,000}} |4qp = |450,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |10}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |12}} |41 = |12}} |51 = |12}} |61 = |15}} |71 = |15}} |81 = |15}} |91 = |1qp = |20,000}} |2qp = |40,000}} |3qp = |120,000}} |4qp = |160,000}} |5qp = |400,000}} |6qp = |500,000}} |7qp = |1,000,000}} |8qp = |1,200,000}} |9qp = |2,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Height/Weight: ''' 167 cm ・ 58 kg '''Series: '''Fate/hollow ataraxia '''Source: '''Zoroastrianism '''Country of Origin: '''Persia '''Alignment: '''Chaotic ・ Evil '''Gender: '''Male ｢Please gentlemen, let me borrow your hands. Everyone's convenient villain has entered the stage, so let's us please give him a magnificent welcoming--- or so, ehehehehehe!｣ Zoroastrianism, regarded as mankind's oldest good and evil dualism doctrine. A Servant crowned with the name of the devil king transmitted in said Zoroastrianism. Only the summoner can judge whatever he is the true '''Angra Mainyu or not. A Heroic Spirit specialized in killing humans, but he can't do anything other than that. In the Holy Grail War, a place of battle for super-humans, he is of no use whatsoever. The weakest Servant, in both name and reality. Of course, he is not a genuine devil. In a certain village, a doctrine for the sake of enduring the daily hardships, poverty was necessary. ｢The reason why our livelihood does not improve at all is because there is an evil as a cause.｣ A problem that cannot be solved. The hearts of the people who could not be saved were in need for a necessary evil--- a scapegoat to throw this unreasonableness at. A young man was elected as ｢the evil that threatens the good of the villagers｣, ｢the main culprit why things do not go well｣ and ｢something one can unconditionally show contempt for｣, confined at a mountain top and dropped into a hell on Earth. The young man, who tasted all the pains a human can experience, died as a matter of course. However, the hatred towards that unreasonableness was etched on that stone prison, and he became a nameless ghost. Even after the young man had vanished, even after the villagers that he kept hating were gone, and even after the village itself had disappeared. He remained bound to the mountain top and continued to gaze at people's lives, people's ugliness, people's happiness. A warm light. He longs for the ｢usual everyday｣ that was never given to him, just like a sage. In the world of good and evil dualism doctrine, Angra Mainyu is the only evil. That is, all the evils in the world. The young man was treated as such a thing and, as a consequence, saved the villagers from evil. Since evil is him, the villagers couldn't be anything but good. By means of such achievement, he was summoned as a Heroic Spirit. A nameless victim. Someone who did not produce any exploits or results, ironically became a genuine devil (Angra Mainyu) thanks to the wish of the Holy Grail. On the Servant System that summons by applying concepts of the past into Classes, one could probably say that he is a top-ranking exception. Verg Avesta - Falsely Transcribed Creation Rank: D Type: Anti-Unit A primitive curse that directly returns the wounds one has received to the opponent. ...that sounds good and all, but because he himself may end up dying before activating this Noble Phantasm upon receiving a mortal wound, it won't be activated unless he can't ｢receive a wound that barely doesn't kill him｣. Avenger alone cannot triumph against his enemy, so a partner that would defeat the enemy in his place after he uses this Noble Phantasm becomes necessary. Truly, the weakest. Trivia * Angra Mainyu is the first and only Servant with no Rarity. * His Noble Phantasm can't be blocked. It would pierce through any kind of defence buffs. * Both Stun effect on his Noble Phantasm and self-kill effect on his 3rd skill can't be prevented by debuff immunity or debuff cleanse. Category:Servants Category:Avenger